


Fly with me, sister

by chacusha



Category: Seiken Densetsu 3
Genre: Exchange on the Big Bridge treat, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacusha/pseuds/chacusha
Summary: Hawkeye and Riesz traveling the world on the back of a fluffy dragon. [Fanart]





	Fly with me, sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> Riesz is a shy girl. Also, they're supposed to be on Flammie but drawing fluffy feathers is beyond my abilities. The title is a mash-up of two different songs.


End file.
